A Merry Merry Christmas
by controllled-chaos
Summary: An extremely late May x Drew Christmas one-shot.  Maybe two
1. Chapter 1

A Merry Merry Christmas

It's my first one-shot! Though I'm not sure, because I have an idea that would connect to the end of this, and it could continue maybe as a two-shot or three-shot… it depends on how many reviews I receive. Don't get me wrong, I'm not forcing you to review, but it would be nice… :)

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I was going to do it. I was going to give it to him.

I took two steps forward... but chickened out and stepped back one. I sighed, and looked down to the little wrapped box in my hands, then stared at his broad back, looked down again, took a deep breath and stepped forward again.

_Go, May, go!_

I kept repeating it over and over in my head, so that my feet wouldn't stop.

_Go! Go! Go!_

_Stop!_

I stopped right behind him; he hadn't noticed me yet.

"Drew," I said, quietly. He didn't hear me. "Drew," I repeated, a little louder, but he continued talking with his friends. It didn't help that the setting behind us, which was the Christmas party at Dawn's house, was extremely loud and noisy. I could barely hear myself think. However, I worked up more courage, since I looked kind of funny just standing behind him doing nothing but breathing his air (he smelled good). I reached up and tapped him lightly on the shoulder and called out his name.

"DREW!"

He turned around, alarmed, but calmed when he saw me. He started to smile, and then it turned into a smirk. The smirk I hated and thought was annoying but at the same time I loved so much...

His friends noticed me, and with knowing smiles on their faces, patted Drew's back, then running off.

"Good luck!"

One of them sniggered and yelled, "Remember to use protection!"

He blushed, and I rambled to myself in my head about how adorable he looked.

"Umm..."

"..."

"..."

There was an awkward silence, but after a while, he broke it.

"What's up, December?"

My cheeks flared, and I glared back up at him, though I was pretty sure he wasn't that intimidated by me.

"What do you want?"

I took another deep breath, willing myself to calm down.

Looking at him now, he looked just as nervous as I was. His cheeks were tinged pink, and he kept looking around. First, at me, then he quickly looked to his side, then at his feet, and finally he settled for looking straight ahead, just above my head, but not meeting my eyes. He was trying to look and keep cool, but he seemed more impatient and expecting something.

"What do you want?" he murmured from the corner of his mouth, quietly.

I was holding the carefully chosen and wrapped present behind my back; I was almost scared to give it to him. What if he didn't like it? I spent so much time choosing it; wrapping it nicely and making sure it would be perfect. I couldn't even sleep last night; I laid on my bed, just thinking about whether or not he would like it, and what were the possible outcomes if I gave it to him.

I brought it out from behind my back and presented it to him. I couldn't look at him; I was too embarrassed.

Quietly but clearly I whispered,

"Merry Christmas, Drew."

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

***Thump* Thump* Thump***

My heart was beating so loudly, I could barely hear myself think.

My friends had abandoned me, even embarrassing me in front of none other than May Maple, who I secretly…uh...um…I-I don't know…

I blushed, just thinking about her.

…

…

Don't tell anyone. Especially not May.

She was fidgety, and when she looked up at me with those big, beautiful blue eyes…

Oh my god.

What's wrong with me? I never used to act like this around her. Sure, I liked her a little even before, but I was always able to act normal and, uh…control myself; maybe it's because it's Christmas? Maybe I'm expecting something from her?

I met her eyes directly, hoping to make conversation, but as soon as we made eye contact, I wasn't able to help myself and looked away immediately. My cheeks reddened, and I tried to look anywhere else, but my eyes always wandered back to her. I settled for looking to the side, and tried to speak; I wondered what she wanted. I'm pretty sure I looked anything but cool right now, but I tried my best.

"What do you want?" Was all I could get out; I was too distracted.

My eyes widened and my breathing almost stopped. She brought her hands out from behind her back, and held delicately in her hands was a box about the size of a square tissue box.

I wanted to say something smooth or clever, so she would at least think that I was keeping my cool, and not jumping up and down with excitement and joy.

I wasn't expecting her to get me anything, since, well…

…

The truth is, (_flashback scene!) _I was…in the lobby of the Pokémon Center, waiting for my Pokémon to get rested up, and thinking about whether or not I should stay for the night, when suddenly, a group of girls came marching up to me and asked me for my autograph. I didn't mind, but once I saw May walk in through the lobby doors with Ash and her brother, I had a strange urge to ditch the girls and hide.

So I did.

Don't get me wrong, hiding behind a potted plant and observing and taking notes on whatever one girl did for the rest of the evening is not called stalking.

I was merely, as I said before, _observing_.

Well, I heard her say to her brother that she might not be getting anyone anything this Christmas, because she was flat out broke, and if she did get anything, it would be for her closest friends.

I don't think of us as _really _close friends… oh! Not that I don't _want_ to be close…sometimes I think I want us to be _more_ than friends…

Oops.

That wasn't supposed to get out.

By this time, my cheeks were tomato red and I felt like they were on fire.

May looked up at me, and innocently asked, "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Oh! Um..y-yeah…"

I carefully tore apart the wrapping, and I could feel her eyes on me the whole time.

Inside the box was a plastic action figure of Roselia and a single rose.

I stared at it for a moment, then regained my senses and chuckled.

May looked up at me with wide eyes, as if she was startled.

"Drew? Y-you don't like it?"

I looked in the eye and smiled. Actually _smiled_.

"No," I said, "I love it."

"Oh, great," she sighed, letting out a big breath I didn't notice she had been holding. " I got you the rose, but then, I ran out of money, so the Roselia was all I could get for you."

She covered her mouth with her hands and said, "I didn't want you to think I was cheap."

I chuckled. _She is so cute. _

I mentally slapped myself as I turned red yet again. She reached up and put her head to mine.

"Are you okay? You're heating up, Drew! Drew? Hey! Are you listening to me?"

However, all she said went in through one ear and out the other.

_Her face is so close to mine…_

And without thinking, I closed my eyes, leaned in, and pressed my lips softly to hers.

* * *

><p>I'm gonna end it here, because my mind is drawing a complete blank. I was going to post this last month... but I was too lazy but at the same time too busy (having fun) to remember to.<p>

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Drew's POV

OH MY GOD.

I was kissing her.

Her.

May Maple.

My rival.

My crush.

The one I had dreamt about every night since the very first time we met.

My soulmate.

My –

_Okay, I think we get the point. _

It was that little voice in my head again. The one that was always reminding me about May.

_What do you think? She's not pulling away, but she's not responding either…_

I didn't know what to think. I was too busy reveling in the sensation of her soft, soft, lips against mine…

…

Suddenly, my eyes opened wide in realization.

How could I have been so stupid? What kind of girl likes to be forced into a kiss with someone they thought was their rival, and who supposedly thinks she's annoying, and…

Whatever.

* * *

><p>When we separated, my hands still gripping her shoulders tightly, she'd had this bewildered look on her face. I think my face was so red, it looked like my head was about to blow up.<p>

My mind was reeling with questions.

What the heck did I just do? Did she like it? Is she disgusted?

Of course, I didn't know the answer to any of those questions (If I knew, why would I be asking myself?).

So I panicked.

I'd ran away from the party, out of the ballroom/club/restaurant, horrified, not stopping until I reached the safe haven of my room.

But, the whole way there, (My room is on the 5th floor, and I wasn't patient enough to wait for the elevator) I still couldn't get over how I was feeling; how soft her lips were, how she tasted. She didn't really taste like anything, but…it's not like her breath was bad…or anything. But…she tasted like May. Like her scent. Her unique scent. There's no other scent quite like it. Don't get me wrong. I don't go around smelling people when I feel like it… I mean, I don't go around smelling _her_ every time I see her, I just, sometimes, she flips her hair…and I, um…just get a whiff of it. It's not like I lean in on purpose every time just to sniff her or anything…but…well, you can't blame me! She smells nice, and…

…

…

Oh my god.

I just kissed May Maple.

* * *

><p>I know this is really short, and after such a long time, too, but, hey, :) It's an update!<p>

Tell me if you like it!

I'm doing the next one in May's point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

A Merry Merry Christmas

By the way, I forgot last time to thank **Empress Empoloen **and** LuvAllPokemon** for mentioning mistakes and typos that I hadn't noticed myself. :)

Thanks to all the reviewers who gave their feedback, too. :)

Thanks to **LoveLoverGrl** for reviewing for both chapters!

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I think I just died and went to heaven.

Thanks, Drew. You just killed me off from the story.

…

…

I'm not kidding.

And I'm not trying to be funny, either.

I bet that all you readers thought that I'd be the one freaking out. Well, what is there to freak out about?

Sure, I'm…extremely happy and even ecstatic, but…

I'M…

NOT…

FREAKING…

OUT.

I am (or trying to be) the _mature_ one. Since _Drew_ obviously wasn't. You saw the way he ran away from me.

Sure, I didn't expect a _kiss_, tonight, but obviously, I gave him a Christmas gift…

...expecting _something_, right?

So you readers might all think that I'm innocent. Shy.

A coward who can't tell the guy I like how I feel.

…

Okay, so maybe I am all those things, but hey, I made an effort, right?

And I tried my best.

I'd been scared, I'd been embarrassed (Thanks, Drew's friends), and I'd been deprived of sleep.

But I received incredibly satisfying results.

I'm usually a confident-ish person. I'm not shy except for when I'm with people I don't know (with the exception of Drew), I don't usually stutter or whisper, I speak clearly so I know for sure people can hear me (except for when I talk to Drew), I don't get embarrassed that easily (except for when I'm with Drew), and I don't _usually_ fight with little voices in my head that try to tell me what to do, like when they say, _You coward! Go speak to him! Maybe sneak in a kiss or two – _

– _dozen._ (except for when I'm in the overwhelming presence of none other than Drew).

It's just what he does to me.

His eyes are so piercing it's like he can see right through me.

His voice is smooth, like melted chocolate, and deep, like a guy's voice should be.

He's taller than me, so if we hugged, my chin would rest comfortably on his shoulder. (Don't ask how I know.)

His hands are big, warm and soft (which is kind of funny. My hands aren't even as soft as his.)

His hair is…green.

And his lips…

…

I AM SO HAPPY I COULD DIE.

I'd actually _rehearsed _how everything was going to go. I practiced and went over what I was going to say, every waking moment. In my hotel room, in the shower, while I was eating dinner, and up until the moment when I actually went to give it to him.

I had wanted everything to be perfect.

It really kind of disappointed me when he frickin' _ran away_ from me.

* * *

><p>I had put a lot of thought into this plan.<p>

I had also spent the whole time leading up to the actual moment worrying about his reactions, and thinking up different scenarios.

I can tell you this: I have a _very_ active imagination.

I had imagined scenarios where he'd kiss me, or sometimes…even something more.

I can't believe I just said that.

And I just _know_ I'm blushing like crazy right now.

The thought of Drew just does that to me.

…

Anyway, before I give out any more _extremely personal _information of mine, I've had a lot of…fantasies, regarding me and Drew.

But none of them lead to him _running away_ from me.

I can think of many reasons why he would do that, but just one idea sticks in my head.

Was I that bad of a kisser?

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it's short, and I also know that May and Drew are way too OOC. But, I don't usually see this kind of May in stories either. I thought it might be fun to see (write) her in a different light. She's still shy, and innocent and dense and a bit scatter-brained, the way I know most people like her, but she's a bit more assertive in this story. Whereas Drew, as <strong>Empress Empoleon <strong>mentioned, is a bit "scrawny and anxious".

Please let me know what you think. Should I fix their personalities so they're back to normal? Or should I keep them like this?

* * *

><p><em>Just saying, I might sound like a hypocrite when I say this, but I really don't like when people say, Oh, your character is way too OOC, just because the character did something in the story that they wouldn't actually do. <em>

(I'm not challenging **Empress Empoleon**on what she said about Drew, because I do kind of agree with her, but this is different.)

_Well, my opinion is that if characters in fanfics weren't OOC, like with May and Drew, and if they just kept handing roses and flirting back and forth like they do every single time they meet, they wouldn't get anywhere. That goes for a lot of other stories, too._

* * *

><p>Please don't flame because of my rant. Just thought I should get it out there. I read a lot of good stories and their reviews, and some reviewers review just to say how out of character their story is, and how in the actual story, it would never happen.<p>

You can't expect the user to copy the exact same way the author wrote the character.

Anyway…

Don't flame, but please review. :)


End file.
